Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling a printing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus including a human sensor for detecting a person is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-58645). In such a printing apparatus, the human sensor provided in the printing apparatus determines whether a person approaches the printing apparatus, thereby causing the printing apparatus to return from a power saving state to a standby state. The printing apparatus returns to the standby state before a user arrives in front of the printing apparatus, thereby enabling the user to operate the printing apparatus without waiting in front of the printing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-58645 discusses an example where an infrared sensor for detecting heat (infrared light) emitted from a person is used as the human sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-58645, however, does not at all mention that the infrared sensor is influenced by the temperature around the printing apparatus (e.g., the incidence of sunlight by opening a curtain, the lighting of a fluorescent light, and the turning on of an electronic device such as a personal computer).
The infrared sensor discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-58645, however, detects not only the heat of a user to be detected, but also the heat of a window and a wall, which are influenced by outside air, the heat of an illumination device such as a fluorescent light, and the heat of an electronic device such as a personal computer. This prevents the infrared sensor from accurately detecting a user of the printing apparatus that is to be detected. Further, the temperatures of the above window, wall, illumination device, and electronic device change every moment. Thus, it is very difficult to accurately detect the user of the printing apparatus, taking into account the influence of the heat of these.